


GinTae Week 2017 One Shots Umbrella X AU

by Hasaji_san2



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, GinTae, GinTae Week 2017, Gintama 3-Z, Umbrella, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasaji_san2/pseuds/Hasaji_san2
Summary: She and the kids would always be his home. One does not simply spill strawberry milk to a random girl.Day 1 & 4 Gintoki X Otae/ Ginpachi X Tae.





	1. Woman Who Gives Stupid Man Her Umbrella in Uncute

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 Umbrella/ Crush  
> PROMPT: "This is my favorite umbrella. Please return it to me."  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง  
> NOTE: Apologies in advance. Grammatical errors and OOCness ahead.
> 
> I edited some part of it, including the other one shot. You can view the other entries on Tumblr for GinTae Week 2017. :)

* * *

So, what was with the umbrella? What about it?

_"_ _This is my favorite umbrella. Please return it to me."_

She was never the type to surprise him. But for some reason, before he went to the battle field some chapters ago, she rendered him speechless. That flat-chest. It couldn't be. The rest of the world won't care, Sadaharu won't care, hell he didn't care, but he was sure as hell Kagura and Shinpachi would kill him once they found out that his filthy eyes lingered longer than necessary at their  _aneue_ / _anego._

Tae Shimura was no ordinary cabaret girl. She could make the giant's knees shake, knock out the commander of the military of Edo in one punch, arrange an equally dangerous girl group that rivaled the galaxy's finest, and poison humanity just with her cooking. She could be the next Hitler for all he cared. She was simply thorny with no soft edge. Even her breasts were flat, as if they were overran by a road roller.

Yet there was no moment, whenever she was within reach, that he didn't notice. The Brunette was quite popular because of her personality, he'd admit she was good with people. But every time she would go unnoticed by them, his eyes would fly to her, and he would be greeted by her own brown ones. Her downcast eyes and her gentle stares, they made him warm and cozy once his and hers collided.

In another time, Otae's ponytail would go swish, swish, swish, and his fingertips would long to brush it. If one day, he suddenly hauled his lazy ass away from the sofa and grabbed her by the ponytail, she would surely suck the life out of him. The last thing he wanted was Shinpachi and Kagura digging for his grave, or arranging his funeral just because of a freaking urge. It was troublesome. He'd rather play panchiko all day than plan his way to do it.

She was supposed to be a violent, mountain gorilla. Yet when she patched his cuts, she did it with utmost care. It wasn't necessary gentle, but her actions were enough for him to know that she meant her actions.

_"_ _This is my favorite umbrella. Please return it to me."_

That uncute woman was not only violent, but also cunning. He didn't need her to tell him to return the umbrella he borrowed at her. He would give it back it in once piece.

And of course, he would go back to her.

銀魂  
**END**


	2. Even Man Would Spill His Favorite Strawberry Milk For A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and the kids would always be his home. One does not simply spill strawberry milk to a random girl.  
> Day 1 & 4 Gintoki X Otae/ Ginpachi X Tae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 AU/ Cohabitation  
> PROMPT: Based on the Korean viral story. "Woman didn't realize her period leaking on the bus until the man helped her."  
> WARNING: Rated M for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and bad words.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง  
> NOTE: Apologies in advance. Grammatical errors and OOCness ahead.
> 
> Man, I need more mature GinTae, and my favorite writer, Liri, deactivated. T-T why is the world so cruel?!  
> I'm planning to write explicit version of this. Should I continue? LOL.

* * *

The first time he saw her was during an inconvenient time.

Four in the afternoon that day, he headed back home earlier off from school because of his migraine attack. Thankfully, the bus wasn't crowded so he was able to occupy a seat. He rested his head against the window glass. The lack of substance his digestive system needed to process worsened his situation. He looked like a dried plant now, and he could feel his stomach grumbling. Blame it on one of his mistakes this morning–he swore he would never neglect his breakfast again. The only thing he had at the moment was a carton of strawberry milk in his bag. Should he consume it regardless his empty tummy? It was his only hope.

The bus stopped and more people came in over. The aisle was suddenly filled with commuters,and it was that moment he knew, he'd suffer  
throughout the course until he reached his destination since he would automatically offer his place for the sake of courtesy.

A teenage girl with brown hair in ponytail stood beside his occupancy. He was about to give her his seat when he noticed that there was something wrong with the young female. Actually, not with her, but with her skirt.

She was lucky enough that the checkered pattern and the dark color of her bottom clothing had slightly made the round spot or, if he wasn't mistaken, the stain of her monthly period, less visible. He turned his head from left to right to check if someone, other than him, had already  
noticed the problem. Once he confirmed that no one had, he looked up at the teenager. His eyebrows furrowed once his eyes laid on her. The girl was totally clueless of her situation.

The next thing he did wasn't the greatest idea, but he'd rather do it than settle for anything else. He learned from the past that women hated it when someone told them about, not to mention in public and by a stranger, the leak on their back since it was the one of the most embarrassing things for them. So, instead he would do the honor. With the remaining strawberry milk in the carton, he "spilt" it on her skirt and apologized. Before the audiences of their mini scene spotted the real problem there, he immediately took off his jacket and tied it around the teenager's waist. The whole scenario was fast paced that the girl didn't have time to react.

She was quiet and wide-eyed when he murmured an advice to her. "Don't ever take that jacket off of you."

He received a nod from the teenager.

When the bus halted by the stop, he got off and took a cab. He couldn't take it anymore. His vision was failing him after moving around excessively. But even though his surrounding was blurry to him, for some reason, the face of the teenager registered behind his eyes  
clearly.

It was as if all he could see was her.

* * *

The second time he saw her was during a convenient moment.

That time, he dismissed late from school. It was already the exam week of his students, and they tried to catch up with the lessons. He looked outside as he sipped the strawberry milk from the white straw. There really was nothing to rival the taste of this thing in the world. At least to him.

Daydreaming was his way to pass the time, especially when he was on a ride. He would think nothing but strawberries while looking outside  
the window of the vehicle, and once he outed himself from the mini world inside his head, it was already time to go.

But not today. Since, something distracted him.

The familiar smell of cherry blossoms permeated his nostrils. He had to look back.

The first thing that welcome him was a pair of warm chocolate crystals reflecting his own bloodshot irises.

"Hi."

"Yo."

It was the teenager he met months ago. She looked oblivious as ever. Just like the first time he met her, she had her hair tied up in ponytail, her downcast eyes that made her look like a lost puppy, her porcelain skin, and her uniform. Her upper garment, however, was very familiar to him. It used to be his own.

As if she could read what was on his mind, the girl disrobed the jacket from her small frame. "I've always been wearing this so if we ever met  
again by chance, you'd easily recognize me. I haven't thanked you properly for what you did."

'Recognize her easily'? As if he had forgotten about her. For the girl her age, she was awfully polite and mindful. He didn't like prim and proper women like her. Most of them were either boring, or strict, or a nagger. Not to mention they were mother-like. Just look at this one, bowing before him and thanking him, as if he did some life-changing course. He smiled awkwardly. It was no big deal, to be honest. It was just a jacket.

The girl promised she was going to buy him a replacement for his spilt strawberry milk once they ran into each other again, but she told him that one thing was for sure.

She wasn't returning the jacket to him. He choked at the sudden change of atmosphere. The brown head smiled and raised the jacket.

"This thing is mine now." If he was any other man, he would have been weirded out. Well, he was already weirded out. But it didn't bother him that much.

He called her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tae Shimura, and you are?"

"Sakata Ginpachi. Teacher at Gintama High. Which school do you attend to?" her uniform, apparently, was not from any schools in Shinjuku.

And maybe he was just seeing things. But for a second there, the student's smile faded after he mentioned about his job. He could only shrug his shoulders.

They spent their time on the bus talking about anything under the sun and they ended up debating over bargain dash and  
strawberry milk. For sure, by the time they needed to separate ways, they would know each other enough that their next meet up wouldn't only be by chance.

They would plan and make sure they would see each other again.

* * *

The third time he saw her was during both the most inconvenient and convenient time.

They were both free on Sunday as they agreed to finish any pending chores before their meet up.

It wasn't a date, to be honest. She was just paying back for the spilt strawberry milk. They couldn't date each other in the first place. He was a teacher, she was a student. Not a good idea, and never would he consider.

Like the old man he was, his outfit wasn't flashy. She, on the other hand, looked cute with her royal blue, knee-length dress. He scratched his head and heaved a sigh. He'd appear like an uncle beside her.

The sky was dark gray when they left the convenience store after taking their time buying strawberry milk. After that, they decided to go for a walk in the park. Tae was eating her bargain dash, while he was enjoying his strawberry milk. They were currently debating over which tasted better–her dessert or his.

And without a warning, the rain started to pour. Heavily. The inconvenient part was they both forgot to bring umbrella since no one had predicted it would rain later. The sun was big as heck and all happy-happy when they went out.

Since they had nothing to cover themselves from the rain, they got drenched all over. Even Tae's small pouch was no exception.

Luckily, while they were rushing to find a shed, they ran over a small shrine located at the not-so-shady part of the park. They immediately sought shed there, entering the establishment without permission. Nevertheless, they figured there was no caretaker around. It seemed like an abandoned area. How convenient.

"It's freezing," he heard her say as they entered the dark place. Her being cold was evident. Tae's voice was shaking.

"Aa," he responded briefly. It didn't help that it was already the month of October hence the drop of temperature.

His eyes roamed around the room. The inside of the shrine was more of a plain box than a spacious rectangular construction. There was no division, no niche, no altar, no whatsoever. There was just the plain surface, and the two of them in that space. In the four corners of the dark place, they stood in silence. Together, they watched the raindrops fell from heaven.

It was freezing, she was right. They wouldn't be able to appreciate the serenity of the place since one of them was trembling on the side. Ginpachi thought, he could try to make her feel warm.

"Tae, face me," he told her. Without a question, she complied with his request. "Come closer."

He was slightly surprised that she did what he told her for the second time. He was expecting she would complain about her latter request, but she stepped toward him without a second thought. Tae looked at him with passive expression.

"What now?" her tone came quite low.

He scratched his head, and drew a deep breath. He didn't like what was going on. He didn't like the way her breath fanned softly against his cheek. How silly of him to think of that detail. Since, he was the one who asked for this. And since, she wasn't his type of girl.

But screw his mind and body for reacting. He could feel his muscles tension, and unconsciously, his jaw clenched. The urge to close the distance that separated their bodies, he felt like a magnet that was trying to resist the attraction to his kind.

He was suddenly aware of all of these. It was a wrong move, Ginpachi thought. He just wanted to give her warmth with his palms. That was all.

Ignoring all his reactions about their closeness, the older one rubbed his hands together before cupping the younger female's face. As if it was a natural thing to do, she closed her eyes and leaned her cheeks further onto his palms. She's got a small face. His hand was able to almost cover it whole.

Meanwhile, the rain outside wasn't subsiding soon. In fact, it got stronger as the seconds pass. Just like his own heartbeat. He couldn't bear to look at her face, even for a fraction of second. She was stirring up something in him.

The harder the rain poured, the shallower his breath became. The longer he stared at her, the more impossible to control his action became. And the moment her lips parted unconsciously, Ginpachi threw away every inhibition. Satan could die for all he cared.

She was supposed to be pushing him away from her when he locked his lips with her without a warning. Heck, it could be consider an assault. But, Tae grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed herself against his frame, as if trying to fuse their bodies together. He propped her against the wall all the while taking advantage of his bigger built to hover her.

His tongue brushed past his lips and parted Tae's own. He could taste the sweetness of bargain dash from the inside of her mouth as he took his time to explore her. He held her thigh, and hooked her leg around his waist. He felt her shudder when he kissed her neck and her shoulders.

It takes two to tango, they say. He wasn't born yesterday to not figure that Tae also wanted this. Her red cheeks, her shallow breath, the way her hips sway, and her eyes that screamed it all,  _I want you_.

It was almost unbearable, when he heard a small sound came out of her. Not long after, she let go of his lips. He moaned in frustration. But Tae saved the mood when she held his hands, and brought them to her breasts.

He heaved a sigh. His heart was pounding.

He thought about it before but Tae wasn't the type to catch his interest. She was polite, prim and proper, and more importantly, her chest was flat as Sekigahara. Men liked voluptuous women. The softer she appeared, the more attractive she was for his kind. But despite everything, he still found himself severely aching for this woman. Eager to take her right there, right at the moment, and keep her under his wings.

He would definitely keep her under his wings, and of course, under him.

His fingers over the skin of her chest moved to massage her mounds. He felt her wriggle under him when his other hand cupped her lower back and pushed his hips against hers. He searched for her lips once more. The next time they found each other's mouth, they tasted them like how people taste their candies.

First, they opened their mouth, and place the sweets over their lips. They licked it, sucked it, and once they got used to the taste, they bit on it. If they got addicted, they still had a choice. They just needed to get another candy to play inside their mouth. Once they got another piece of it, they would tear the cover off again, like how Ginpachi delicately unzipped and stripped Tae's royal blue dress off her torso. After the candy has been exposed, they would repeat the process above. They'd opened their mouth, bring the piece over their lips, licked it, like how Ginpachi ran his tongue over Tae's chest. And later sucked it.

The girl moaned louder when Ginpachi closed his lips over her teat. It was the first time she uttered his name that way, and it made him clench his teeth. Aside from owning his jacket, she definitely took possession of some part of him. Although, this time, she had no idea of the claim. Might as well he marked his own territory now. The white head held the flesh on her neck between his teeth. He entwined her hair with his fingers to change the angle of her head, before sucking on the skin on her collarbone.

By the time he decided to recapture her swollen lips from his kisses, Tae's hands travelled south, and eagerly unbuckled the belt of his pants, and pulling it down. The fact that she was wearing a dress made it convenient for them. All she had to do was raise her skirt and yanked the remaining article down, but for some reason, the girl rebelled all of a sudden.

She pushed him off her and dragged him to the ground. He was wide-eyed when she sat on him. He totally caught her off guard. When the Brunette moved on top of him, he was too stunned to even move an inch. The next thing that registered to Ginpachi was that she was raising and lowering herself against his hips.

The rain had been forgotten. They couldn't even feel the dropping temperature. All they could feel was the warmth of the body next to them and the burning desire they had for their companion. He never took his eyes off her. Ginpachi was looking up at her as she bounced up and down with an opened mouth. He liked her expression. He could only look and listen to all the things he could sense, while being pinned down by her. Ginpachi did not miss how the ends of her ponytail swept  
over her bare shoulders, how her chocolate coated eyes looked at him, her small face, her parted lips and her sweet voice, her whole frame on top of him... he was lost in thought of her.

It wasn't even their first date, but they already knew every inch of each other. Even Tae learned about Ginpachi's scar on his left butt cheek. No one but her knew about it.

And when he moaned her name, as if eternally aching for her, as if he couldn't get enough of her, it dawned upon him that he never asked for more before. Not even when he was with his ex-girlfriends.

Fuck.

What did Tae do to him?

銀魂  
**END**


End file.
